I want my mother
by airie111
Summary: Death is not something that could be predicted or stopped. When it is time for a person to die, they will die. What happen when Hikari, a 4 year old child lost her mother 2 years ago? Jealous of other children who have mother and having no memories of her mother, she decided to go back to the time where she is not even born. Warning: character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Death is not something that could be predicted or stopped. When it is time for a person to die, they will die. What happen when Hikari, a 4 year old child lost her mother 2 years ago? Jealous of other children who have mother and having no memories of her mother, she decided to go back to the time where she is not even born.**

WARNING: Character death, bad English and lot's of mistakes.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Hikari sit on the stool in the guild, scanning the surrounding. She sees every kid with the same age as her age have their mother yet she doesn't have one. She slumped over the table, sighing deeply. Her birthday is coming and she did not looking forward for it. Well, who would? It is the same date as her mother's death anniversary. She looks over her father who busy talking or more accurately fighting with the other guild member. While her friend's mother holding them on their laps, cheering their father. How she wishes her mother would be here. Tears started to form and her chest tightens.

Hikari pov.

My father is a caring father. He never lost his temper or blames me over my mother's death. No one wants to talk about it and I'm too afraid to ask. I'm too afraid that the truth might crush my heart more than it already is. My father cares for me and he never let his tears fall in front of me. I remember the time I wake up at night. I see my father staring at my mother's picture. He cries silently and I know he felt the same loneliness as I am. In last few years, I did not really understand what death means. Aunt Mira said to me, I can't see my mother as she go far away from me. However she watches over me somewhere. I believe in her and I know my mother watch over me. But… I can't accept the fact everyone have some memory with her but I don't. It's… Not… Fair… she is my mother! I should know her more! I don't know why but I yearn for my mother. I wish to go back to the time she is still alive and happy.

I stand up, walk past a few people in the guild and that is when I heard some of the guild member talking about my father. They said my father wanted find a replacement for my mother. When I heard that, I could not hold my tears and anger. I slam my hand on the table they were sitting and yell. "No one….will-replace-my-mother!" I cried loud enough that stop everyone from doing whatever they are doing before this. I run out of the guild, entering the forest near the guild.

I look over the keys my mother left for me. Aunt Levy said to me that if I have enough magic power, I can summon one of my mother's key. I look over every key and find Horologium, the key of clock. I have read about how this key. I can go back to the time my mother is still alive. I don't know if I can but I put everything on this single key.

Normal pov

"I open thee, the gate of clock, Horologium!"

A clock man appears in front of her. Hikari was too surprise and at the same time exhausted. She drops on her knee but force herself up.

"Hello, Hikari. Pleasure to be the first spirit you ever call."

"Mister, please take me to the past. 7 years from now." Hikari pleaded.

Horologium did not say anything at first but then agreed. He knows Hikari's feeling but at the same time, he knows the future might change if she go back to the past. But… This is for Hikari.

"I can but don't tell anyone who you are. Your identity must be keep a secret and you can stay in just 3 days. You will transport back to this time after 3 days. But I will notify you to make sure you're prepared to go back home." Horologium explained.

For a 4 year old kid. It is too much and complex information to be understands in a short time. However, she is smart for a kid as her age. She nodded.

"Hikari!" Hikari's father comes after her.

"I will. Thanks mister. I will never forget your kindness." Hikari enter inside Horologium ignoring her father and she disappeared.

…

A few minutes before Hikari run towards the forest.

. "No one….will-replace-my-mother!" Hikari yelled.

Her yell caught her father's attention. He goes straight to people who talk nonsense about him. he caught their collar.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIKARI?" He threatens.

"We just say that you should find Hikari a new mother as she looks lonely. However, she might misunderstand what we're saying and…. Run away…" The man explains.

"I'll deal with you later!" His voice is low and dangerous. He then runs after his daughter.

He keep running and tracking after his daughter and find she stand in front of Horologium. He yells "Hikari!" and the same time Hikari disappeared.

He stopped right in front of Horologium in shock.

"Hello Natsu-san" Horologium greeted.

* * *

To be continued.

I think now everyone knows who is the father. How about her mother? I think you guys already knows it.

What will happen to the present Natsu and Lucy with the appearance of Hikari? Curious? Do follow and review!

Have a nice day! ^^

~Airie111~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Enjoy the new chapter. This is longer than the previous one! :)

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

Warning: Lots of mistakes and character death

* * *

"Hello Natsu-san" Horologium greeted.

…

"WHERE IS HIKARI! How can you be here?!" Natsu said in shock and frustration.

"Calm down. Hikari-sama summons me. And she wants to go back to the past 7 years."

"And you let her?! How can she have enough power to summon a spirit?" Natsu ask. His voice is really dangerous. His bang covering his eyes.

That is when Loke appeared beside Natsu, calming him down.

"Take it easy Natsu. I understand why Horologium let Hikari go." Loke patted Natsu's shoulders.

"Don't you know it dangerous Loke? You're her guardian. You promise Lucy to protect her! Why did you place her in a dangerous situation?" Natsu push Loke away from him.

"Have you done talking?! Now it's my turn. Because I know she is not in a dangerous position I let Horologium agree with her. She is strong Natsu. Just like her mother." Loke face grimace.

"We.. Her spirit knows every inch of her feeling. She is feeling guilty over her mom's death and I think you should tell her the truth when she comes back. She is strong enough to know every detail about her mother and how she dies. She is jealous with her friend. They have their own mother. You should know her feeling. Remember the pain you go through after Igneel disappeared. How sad you're that time. But when you come to the guild, everyone is in the same state as you, losing their precious one. Yet Hikari see everyone is complete and she…. Is… not."

Natsu sit on the floor. His face is shock and disappointed. He should have been open with her. He thought keeping silent and not talking about his mother would make her happy. Natsu slam his fist on the ground. Disappointed with himself. He then calms himself and takes a deep breath.

"When will she come back?" Natsu ask.

"In three days." Horologium answered.

Present.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy are on their way back to the guild from their job. The job supposed to be simple but unexpected happen when one the bandit take Natsu's scarf.

Flashback.

"Tch.. They're too strong boss!" Said one of the man.

"R-retreat!" The boss commanded. All of them tries to escape but the door have been blocked by Lucy, Scorpio and Aries. All of them are beaten to a pulp by Natsu and they manage to catch the boss.

Lucy wrapping her whips over the unconscious boss. When they're ready to go, one of the bosses' underlings are brave enough to caught Natsu's scarf on his neck. This makes Lucy and Happy scream in their mind. 'He is going to be dead!'

"You mess with the wrong person dude!" Natsu's voice is low and dangerous. No one mess with HIS scarf! His one and only!

The man is beaten and Natsu's rage making the building crack and finally the poor building collapse dramatically. Lucy who still holding the boss have run away while dragging him out together with the other unconscious bandit.

They then have to face the mayor.

"Because you destroy one of public building, your reward will be cut to half" The heartless mayor says

"My fish!" Happy cries dramatically.

End of flashback.

"Natsu! Look what you've done. We're supposed to catch the boss. Not destroying their hideout!" Lucy whined.

"But that man tries to take my scarf away! You know how precious this scarf is." Natsu defended.

Lucy sighs in defeat. "I let you go just because the reason can be accepted. But next time you destroy any building and make our reward lessen, I'll make sure you will cry until you asleep. Got it?" Lucy threatens.

'Wow.. Lucy can be scary sometimes.' Natsu thought.

"Aye sir!" Natsu saluted.

"Hei Natsu, that's my trademark! Don't steal it!" Happy whined.

"Aahaha.. Sorry Happy. I will give you some fish when we arrive in the guild okay!" Natsu convinced.

"Fish!" Happy cheered.

Lucy could not help herself but smile with their cute behavior. Happy see Lucy's smile and decided to tease her.

"Lucy is making a weird face." Happy snickered.

"You cat! I'm not making weird face! Come here!" Lucy runs after the flying cat that satisfied with his successful tease.

Natsu just laugh his heart out. Seeing Happy and Lucy getting along well is one of his favourite scenes of the day. He then caught Lucy's wrist and Happy's paws. Now... Let's run to the guild. The last one will have to cook for dinner!" Natsu release his hand and start running.

"Aye sir!" Happy flies.

Lucy just stands there, dumbfounded. "Happy! Natsu! You're cheating!" She yells loudly. "Che, I know they want me to cook for them. But don't just run leaving me alone." Lucy muttered under her breath while kicking the innocent stone on the ground. She then jogged to the guild that just a few meters from the place they leave her.

In the guild. A bright light appears in the middle of the guild. Then a cute 4 years old kids sitting on the floor look a bit confuse on her surroundings. She has a pink long hair with brown eyes. She has a long eyelashes with a small baby faced. She wears a blue gown that reach under her knee.

All of them were shocked by the sudden appearance of the kid. They just stare at her. No one say anything until Mira decided to come and greet the kid.

"Hello there, may I ask who are you?" Mira give her sweetest smile.

"Aunt Mira!" Hikari hugs her tightly. Her body still trembles with the sudden change. Even she have a huge courage, she is still a kid.

Mira is shocked but accept her hug and hug her back, soothing her back. Hikari wanted to cry but hold back her tears. "Now..now.. How do you know my name?" Mira asks.

Hikari let her body off Mira and face her. "I'm sorry, I know you from the some magazine. I'm Hikari … Just call me Hikari. I'm kinda..lost?" She tilted her head causing all the girls squealed while the boy's face blushes.

Makarov is just as confused as the other people but he knows this magic power and he also know this will not harm them. He decided to keep silent and talk to her personally after everyone settles down. Then Makarov walk toward the child, scanning her and nodded. Welcome to Fairy tail. We will help you in any way we could. Makarov patted Hikari's head.

Hikari's face blushes and nodded. Thank you! Again, the girls squalled in glee. All of them now surrounding Hikari and ask a lot of question that makes her really terrified.

"Come on guys, let Hikari settle down for a moment won't you? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mira suggested.

"I want strawberry milkshake." Hikari grinned. Somehow the grin makes them remember about someone. Levy, Cana and Lisanna hold back their urge to pinches the girl's check as Erza and Mira have given them stern glare.

The guild's door burst open with Happy and Natsu reaches the guild while panting. We won! Lucy, you have to cook for us tonight!" Natsu yelled. Then, the blond mage appear right at the guild's door. She puffed her cheek "You guys cheat!"

Their conversation caught everyone's attention. Their argument is too interesting to be ignored. As for Hikari, seeing the blond mage appear in front of her is a dream come true. She never remembers how she walks or talks. Just seeing her from far would make her heart feel so warm. Hikari who sit on the bar counter drop herself from the high stool and walk toward the crowd. She trembles in happiness and disbelieve. She manages to see her mother alive and well.

Hikari's pov.

I let my legs walk towards the crowd, gaining everyone's attention. Aunt Mira and the others just look at me with confusion but I don't care. I could not hold back my tears, I cried… Hard.. and run toward her, hugging her soft body. She holds my body tightly. She patted my back and calms me down. This is my first time feeling safe in other people arm. Of course my father's arm is comfortable but.. It is different. My father looks at me in confusion. He is too shocked to say anything neither the others. I feel so tired and let my body rest in my beloved mother's arm.

Normal Pov.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy sit on their usual table with Lucy still holding the Hikari protectively. After a few moment, Mira, Erza and Gray come and join them.

"Say, who is this kid Mira?" Natsu ask.

"Her name is Hikari. I don't know the detail but, she just appear in the guild a few moment before you guys come back. She said she is lost." Mira explained.

"She looks sad." Lucy said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Why?" Gray ask

"I don't know but I just feel it." Lucy stated.

"I feel it too." Natsu agreed.

"Maybe she is scared because she is lost. We need to help her find her parent's back." Erza suggested.

All of them nodded and wait for her to wake up. Lucy looks at every detail of the girl. Her eyes, hair and her small body. Then, she see her back hand, this girl have a Fairy Tail stamp on her hand, pink emblem. Just like hers. Lucy wanted to ask to Mira but choose to keep things on herself. She feels really happy and glad that the girl can sleep peacefully in her arm.

"Hei flame brain. What happen to your last mission? Did you get a full payment?" Ask Gray who already know what happen through Happy.

"Hahaha.. Well…." Natsu scratch his back head, embarrassed. Before Natsu could say anything would start a fight, Lucy decided to interfere. "Don't talk about that Gray I'm still fuming." Lucy puffed her cheeks.

Their conversation makes Hikari wake up from her slumber. She moves her body and rubbed her eyes, adjusting with the light.

"Hi Hikari." Lucy greeted. Once again, Hikari cries hugging her. "Ehh…. Don't cry." Lucy flustered.

"Hei Lucy, don't go scaring little girl like that." Natsu takes Hikari from her arm and cradle her on his. "I'm not scaring her you idiot!" Lucy said in annoyance. She feels a little jealous when Hikari did not protest when Natsu takes her. "I-I'm sorry." Hikari said apologizing and let herself out of Natsu arm and go back to Lucy. "I'm just too happy to see you. Your face looks like my decease mother." Hikari said the last part slow but loud enough for Lucy and the others to hear. They're taken aback but smile to her. Lucy takes her arm and hugs her again. "Don't say that. I don't mind." Lucy assures.

Makarov comes toward the group and invited Hikari inside his office alone. Natsu wanted to follow but of course he can't go against master. He just sulk in the corner while Lucy cheering him up. Hikari manage to take a glance over Lucy. She inwardly smiles.

In the office.

"So Hikari. I know you're not from this time." Makarov said in gentle tone, afraid that he might make the girl afraid.

"I'm not. I just come to see my mother. I promise I won't say anything and go in 3 days. Just let me stay with my mother." Hikari begged.

"Who is your mother and father?"

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragoneel. I'm Hikari Dragoneel. I have the same power as my mother and at the same time, I can do fire magic."

"That explain why you have all Lucy's keys." Makarov shows the keys in front of her. Hikari realize that the keys are not on her belt. "Don't hurt them. They are the only thing from my mother!" Hikari cries.

"Don't worry, I will keep it safe. To make your identity a secret, I will keep the keys. Everyone will know if you have Lucy's keys."

Hikari wiped her tears away and put her finger on her lips thinking and nodded. "I trust you grandfather!" Hikari shows her toothy grins.

Makarov chuckle. 'There is no doubt that you're their daughter. Having a brilliant brain as her mother and unrivalled courage after her father.' Makarov thought.

"But dear, why did you say this keys is the only thing your mother leave you? Where is she going? A long mission?" Makarov ask in concern.

"S-she gone forever, leaving me and daddy two years ago. I… I want to…." Hikari tries to explain but she can't. It hurt her so much to say anything.

"It's okay. I understand. Spend the time with her. This might be your first and last chance to see and hold her. By the way, you should say I give you that emblem on your hand or people might become suspicious with you." Makarov patted the small girl and give her a wide smile. Saying those complicated word to such a small kid make him feel bad. But to his surprise she understands it completely.

"Yeah, I will treasure this time. Thank you grandfather." Hikari bows. "And.. It's true that you're the one who gave me this emblem grandfather. Just the time is a little bit different." Hikari jumped a little to turn the door knob and run downstairs to meet her mother.

She runs downstairs with full speed. She then sees Lucy and Natsu waiting for her near the stairs. Due to her happiness, she did not realize she skip on of the stairs and fall forward. Natsu and Lucy scream. "Hikari!" they try to catch her and they bump into each other. Hikari manage to jump forward for a safe landing but the future husband and wife hurt their face.

Hikari giggle. 'I will treasure my short moment with mama… and maybe papa even though I still mad at him.'

* * *

To be continued!

Thanks a lot for the review, follow and favourite!

Have a happy day ahead!

~Airie111~ ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

"Brats listen up! Hikari is going to stay with us in 3 days before going back to his father. I know his father and he allow Hikari to stay with us. Let's welcome Hikari to our family!" Makarov cheered.

"YEAH! Welcome to Fairy Tail Hikari!" All the guild mate cheered.

Natsu and the gang, plus Hikari sit together at their usual table. Hikari did not talk much but she gives attention to every story they told her.

"Guys, we don't even introduce ourselves properly to Hikari." Erza make them realize the most basic thing.

"Ah! We forgot! I'm Gray, I can do ice magic"

"My name is Wendy, I'm a sky dragon slayer "

"It's Carla."

"I'm Erza, I can do requip magic"

"I'm Natsu! Fire dragon slayer! Nice to meet you Hikari!"

"I'm Lucy! A celestial spirit mage!"

"I'm Happy! Nekomander!"

"Nice to meet all of you!" Hikari bows to them. 'I just can't call them by their name right? It's not proper' Hikari thought.

"Umm.. May I add aunt and uncle before your name?" Hikari trailed her eyes in embarrassment.

All of them smile 'It's kind of awkward but it's her request.' They thought the same thing.

"Sure, why not." Natsu answer, gaining a nod by the others.

"So Hikari, why don't you tell us more about yourself? Lucy asks

Hikari just look at Lucy, cupping her face while thinking…. Hard… she then sighed heavily. "Hummm… I don't know.. How to start." Hikari confessed

'C-cute..' All of them thinking inwardly.

"How about you name, age and your hobbies?" Erza suggested.

"How about your magic?" Natsu added.

"Food mybe?" Happy joined.

Hikari make an 'o' shape with her mouth and answer. "Well, as you all know, my name is Hikari, 4 years old. I love reading and play with my friends! My father said I have celestial spirit magic and at the same time I learn fire magic too! I love food. I'm not picky eater." Hikari did not miss a single question from them.

"Wow! Fire magic! Hikari fight me! I can do fire magic too!" Natsu jump up and down in excitement.

"Idiot!" She is just a kid okay. Not to mention 4 years old!" Lucy smack Natsu head surprisingly with book she found on the floor.

"Oi.. I was just kidding okay.." Natsu muttered, a bit disappointed.

"Did you want a fish?" Happy offered.

"Sure, but I prefer cooked fish. But thanks!" Hikari smiles cheerfully.

"S-she is nice. Lucy, you should learn how to smile from Hikari." Happy teases.

"Shut up neko!" Lucy pull Happy's whisker.

Gray just laughs his heart out, a bit happy to see Natsu being beaten by Lucy. Then, realization hit him. Celestial magic! "Wow Lucy, looks like there is a few people out there that could summon a spirit besides you and Yukino."

"You're right… I thought no one survive from Zentopia incident. I'm glad you're not affected." Lucy smile in relief.

"By the way, if you're going to stay here, how about staying with us in Fairy Hills?" Erza invited.

"Is M- Aunt Lucy is staying there?" Hikari ask innocently.

"I don't live there. But, you can stay with me if you want. I live alone you know." Lucy answered.

"Can I?" Hikari tilted her head, giving a sparkling hope in her eyes.

"SURE!" Lucy could not hold back her urge to hug the little girl.

"Now, let's go Hikari." Lucy takes her hand and walk out of the guild while waving their friends.

Erza wanted to follow but Makarov forbids her. "Let her stay with Lucy. You guys hear her right? Lucy looks like her decease mother. Maybe she wanted to have a little time alone with her."

"I understand." Erza sighed.

"I'm not saying just for Erza but for you guys too understand?" Makarov look at Natsu and the others who trying to sneak to Lucy's house.

"Yes…" All of them muttered in disappointment.

…

Hikari and Lucy walk hand in hand towards Lucy's apartment. They don't talk much but enjoying the silence and the scenery along the way. Lucy who realizes the silence starts to talk.

"Hikari"

"Yes M- Aunt Lucy." Hikari answered shyly.

"Did you run away from home?" Lucy asks as gentle as she can, try not to hurt the small body.

"Y-yes." Hikari admit.

"Wow… You're brave Hikari." Lucy impressed.

Hikari stop her track, a bit surprise by Lucy's answer. "D-Don't you want to scold me or something?" Hikari feel the need to cry again.

Lucy turns her back, squatting down and carries her on her arm. She then put her on the edge of the river, sitting together with her. "You know Hikari, what you're doing now is wrong but as master said, your father give you permission so I guess it is okay. I'm not in a place to scold you or anything but your father might worry about you."

"B-but I heard from someone that he wanted to find a replacement for my mother." Hikari defended. Her tears started to flow.

"Did you hear that from your own father's mouth?" Lucy continues

"No… I just overheard it from other people." Hikari sobbed.

"You love your father? Is he a jerk?"

"Of course I love papa! He is kind, a bit annoying sometimes but he never leave me behind when I need him! He is not a jerk! He is the best papa in the world!" Hikari wiped her tears away, standing up while giving her all in explaining how great his father is.

Lucy giggles. "So you call your father papa eh? It's the same for me. I call my father papa too." Lucy patted Hikari's back "I'm glad your papa is not a jerk. Hikari, if you love him, you should ask it straight from him. Don't hear any rumors from other people." Lucy reprimanded her gently.

"Hmm.. I will." Hikari lowered her head, bitting her lips. "Sorry." She muttered.

Lucy chuckle. "What are you sorry for? I should be the one saying sorry to you. I force you to say something you trying to avoid right?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I don't know myself. I just feel it. Now, do you feel a little bit better?" Lucy asks

"A lot.. lot better! Thanks mama!" Hikari jumps in Lucy's arm. Then she realizes something. "Ah.. I'm sorry.." Hikari wanted to pull herself out of Lucy's arm but Lucy holds her tighter. "No.. It's fine. If you want, you can call me that. I don't really mind."

"Thank you mama!" Hikari sobbed again.

"But Hikari, don't let our father know you're calling me mama. He might think I'm taking advantage over you or even taking her place. You know, he might feel hurt."

'He won't mad mama. He will be really glad if he knows it.' Hikari thought.

"I promise." Hikari grinned and Lucy blushes.

"Good girl!" Lucy pinches Hikari's cheeks. "Let's go home Hikari!" Lucy takes Hikari's hand and walk towards her house.

Time skip

Lucy and Hikari take a bath together, while telling story to each other. Lucy talks about how silly Natsu is and Hikari talk about how silly his father is. Well, they're talking about one silly man. Lucy give Hikari her old shirt while Lucy wearing her blue pajama.

"Sorry Hikari, this is the only thing I have." Lucy said while drying Hikari's hair.

"Nah.. It's fine mama. I love anything you give me." Hikari grinned.

'Her smile is just like someone I know.' Lucy thought.

"Do you want to go out together tomorrow? With mama's friend maybe" Lucy feel hot on her cheeks. Addressing herself as mama is awkward but somehow she likes the sound of it.

"Hikari jumps in happiness. I want to! I'm so excited!" Hikari jump up and down.

"Alright then, now let's sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Lucy put Hikari on the bed and walks toward the light switch and switching it off.

"Mama, if I sleep now, you won't just disappear right?" Hikari asks in worry.

"Of course I won't. Don't worry. I'm right here with you." Lucy holds Hikari's hand tight.

"Hikari..Do you want to know a secret?"

"Please tell me." Hikari nodded.

"When I was about your age, I lost my mama. She just disappeared and the next day I know she is gone forever. After her death, my father becomes a complete jerk. I wanted to run away but I was too afraid. I become depressed and make everyone worry about me. That's why when I know you run away I'm quite surprised." Lucy finished.

"Did grandfather and mama talk properly?" Hikari innocently ask.

"You know…. We didn't. We're not in a good term until certain incident happen and before I could talk properly with him, he left me forever." Lucy didn't realize her tears started to form. Telling her story to this kid really makes her feel nostalgic and a bit… regret. "I wish someone told me to talk properly with my father." Lucy sighed.

Hikari tears streaming down like waterfall. "Eh.. Hikari.. Don't cry. I'm fine… Really!" Lucy assured.

Then Lucy feels her head is being patted by a small hand. "Good girl…Good girl." Hikari sobbed while doing so.

'You're really not a normal 4 year old girl you know.' Lucy smile inwardly, feeling really happy.

"Now I understand you mama. Y-you tell me this because you don't want me to be hurt and regret blaming my papa even though he is not one at fault isn't it?" said Hikari, still sobbing.

"Yes.. and no… I just feel like telling you. You talk about things you try to avoid to me and I think I should too. So, we're even Hikari."

"Even?" What is that mama?

Lucy laughs a little. 'No doubt, she is a 4 year old kid.' She thought. "Even means, you and I don't have to keep any secret anymore. I know your secret and you know mine. That makes us.. Umm… how can I say this?" Lucy tries hard to explain.

It is Hikari's turn to laugh at Lucy. "Tehee..It's okay mama. We're even." Hikari concluded, not wanting Lucy to think further.

"You little!" Lucy pinches her nose. "Now sleep. Close your eyes and don't worry, I'll be here for you." Lucy kiss Hikari forehead and close her eyes. In just a few second, the two of them sleep soundly.

* * *

To be continued!

Thanks for follow, favourite and review!

Do read and drop some review!

Have a happy day guys! ^^

~airie111~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I haven't had the time to update my story and for that, I'm really sorry!

Thanks for those who follow and review. Enjoy the story!

Warning: A lot of grammar mistake. Do ignore any mistake.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and the character!

* * *

That night, a certain men decided to drop by even though he has been reminded by master not to disturb Lucy and Hikari. Well, it is typical of Natsu to invade Lucy's apartment without permission.

Natsu pov

After I make sure Happy have fallen asleep, I decided it is time for me to visit Lucy and Hikari. Speaking about Hikari, she smells a lot like… me? I wonder why? As I reach Lucy's apartment, I decided not to enter her room using window but the chimney instead. Lucy always yells at me if I enter her room using the window, I guess if I change the entrance she will not be THAT mad. I laugh at my brilliant idea and jumping on her roof, entering the chimney. I safely land in Lucy's room but heck! No more chimney! It is too narrow and dusty! I dusted my vest carefully and slow enough not to wake Lucy up. I walk towards Lucy's bed as slow and careful as I can. I was stunned by the two girls on the bed. They look …. Similar! The little girl is like a spitting image of Lucy! I calm myself down and walk toward Lucy's couch. I don't know why but I don't want to leave Lucy alone with this girl. I know Hikari will not harm her but I just feel it is right for me to stay here. I lay on the couch while staring at the two angels on the bed. Wait! Calling Lucy…angel?! That's just weird; I think Lucy's weirdness has rubbed on me.

Normal pov.

Natsu still staring at Lucy but his eyes shifted to Hikari who seems to have a nightmare. She moves to right and left before jolted up from her sleep. She wiped her forehead, looks around the house and sighed. She then frown and take a deep breath, to calm herself. She then sniffed the air and gasp as she smells similar scent. Hikari look around and found Natsu with dumbfounded expression. She wanted to wake Lucy up but Natsu put his palm on Hikari's mouth to prevent her doing so.

"Shh.. Calm down, this is me. Natsu." Natsu said as slow as he can.

Hikari nodded and Natsu release his hand, sighing hard. His heart feels like to explode the time Hikari wake up. Waking Lucy up at night is not a good move, especially when she just got back from mission.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked, a bit loud.

"Shh..come with me, we talk on the roof."

"Roof?" Hikari is dragged by Natsu to the roof. He opens the window, jumped here and there and they reach Lucy's roof.

"P- Natsu! It is awesome! Do it again!" Hikari said in excitement.

Natsu sweat dropped for a moment and smile. "Sure! But, next time. Now, we can talk without waking Lucy up." Natsu grinned.

Natsu make Hikari sit beside him carefully to make sure she get her balance before releasing her small body.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Why are you here?" Hikari look at Natsu's eyes directly.

Natsu scratches his cheeks making a sheepish smile. "W-Well, I just want to make sure you guys are safe! Yeah.. that's all!"

"I see." Hikari answered and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You're still sleepy didn't you? Sorry for dragging you here. Let's put you on bed again." Natsu takes Hikari's wrist but she shakes her head.

"I'm not that sleepy. I want to sit here longer. Can you stay with me?" Hikari pleaded.

Natsu make a confused face but nodded. "Sure."

"Anyway Hikari, did you have a nightmare? Mind telling me?" Natsu started to make a conversation.

"How did you know?" Hikari tilted her head.

"U-umm.. I saw you seem uncomfortable in your sleep and jolted up in surprise. So, I guess your dream might not be a good one."

"Ano…. It's a dream about my papa." Hikari started. Natsu humming, waiting for her to continue her story.

"In that dream, my papa said he want to replace my mama. He wanted to make one of my aunties as her spouse. He said, he don't want to celebrate my birthday because of the date is the same as my mama death! I- I begged him but he said, my mother would have been alive if I am not born!" Hikari tell every inch of her dream and start tearing.

Hikari could not held back her tears and cry for the fourth time in a day. Natsu who shocked by her sudden outburst becomes flustered. "Oii, Don't cry."

Hikari did not stop and cry even louder. Natsu sighed . 'I really don't know how to handle a kid.' He thought. Natsu hug her small body, patting her back lightly. "Calm down okay. It is just a dream." His voice is slow and gentle making Hikari feel safe.

"Uhuh.. I'm-sorry. The-dream-is –just-too-scary-and-weird." Hikari hiccupped.

"Don't worry, it will never happen. Whoever your papa is, I'm sure he is not a bad guy." Natsu pull away from the hug and look at her confidently.

"How-can you-be so sure?"

"How can a bad guy have such a brave daughter like you?" Natsu grinned.

Hikari wiped her tears away and stare at Natsu with a blank face.

"H-hikari?" Natsu shakes her body lightly. "Is my word shocked you that much?" Natsu confused.

Hikari laugh.. hard "T-Thatdoesn't make sense at all. Hahaha!"

"W-what?! I'm just saying the truth Hikari. Sheesh, kids nowadays sure is scary. You and Asuka would make a good friend." Natsu crossing his hand, pouted.

"Asuka nee-chan?! She must be as clever as me right?" Hikari blurted out.

"Nee-chan? I guess she is around the same age as you. Yeah, too clever that send shiver on my spine." Natsu mumble.

"What are you talking about Papa?"

"P-papa?!" Natsu ask in disbelief. "I don't remember having kids with anyone. Wait.. I don't remember sleeping with any woman. Well, Lucy is an exception but just sleep! I never touch Lucy yet… And.. and.. Lucy never gets pregnant.. and.. and…." Nastu put his hand his head, thinking deeply.

"Hehe.. I'm sorry Uncle Natsu, my mouth just slipped. I kinda miss my Papa." Hikari admitted.

Natsu sighed deeply. "Ahhaahaha..You gave me a heart attack there Hikari." Then Natsu put his hand on Hikari's head, ruffle her soft pink hair. "You can call me Papa if you want. But keep it a secret from your father. I don't want to be treated as a criminal, stealing other people's kid." Natsu laugh at the last part and grinned.

Hikari could not help but grin back at him. 'Mama and Papa are really destined together. Their words are exactly the same.' Hikari thought.

"Let's put you back to sleep. If Lucy knows I kidnapped you, I'm sure she will punish me." Natsu take Hikari's hand, jumping down and put her on Lucy's bed.

"Hikari, let's talk again tomorrow. Papa will go home now." Natsu whispered with blushes appear on his cheek. A little embarrassed addressing himself as Papa.

Hikari just nodded. Before Natsu walk out of the window, he whispered again at Hikari. "Keep everything that happens tonight a secret okay. About your dream, I'm sure your Papa won't do something like that to you. And if he ends up doing that, come to me. I will kick you Papa's ass." Natsu grin and dashes out of Lucy's apartment.

Hikari lay back on the bed. There are 2 things she realizes about her Papa. The first is he is s complete idiot and second he have to kick his own ass if her dream ever come true. Hikari smile and fall in a deep slumber.

The next morning, Lucy wakes up from her sleep, yawning and stretching her body. Her smile appears as she sees a small figure beside her. Lucy goes to the kitchen slowly to make sure she doesn't wake Hikari up. She open her refrigerator and realize she don't have anything to make a breakfast.

Lucy's pov.

Looks like I don't have anything to make breakfast for Hikari. It is best for me to take Hikari out for breakfast. I decided to take a bath first and let Hikari sleep a little longer, she must be exhausted. I scanned around my apartment and saw ashes on my couch. I wonder why that happens. As far as I remember, Gray is the only one who enters my apartment using the chimney or Natsu tries to make a new trick? I become alert and walk to the bathroom, opening is slow and carefully. And…. Empty. Good, at least to one is here. I will have a word with Gray when I reach the guild today.

After I have finished my shower and dresses, I wake Hikari up, shaking her body gently. She grumbles a little and opens her big eyes, rubbing it and blinked a few times.

"Good morning Hikari!" I greeted.

"Mama!" She jumped on me, sobbing. I was surprised but nonetheless return her hug. "Hikari, it is not a good thing to start a day with tears." I wiped her tears and make her stand up straight. "A good day must start with a smile okay!" I winked. She nodded and smile to me. I think staying with her will make my heart melt anytime soon. I help her take her shower and dress.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. I don't have anything for breakfast. Let's go eat outside okay."

Hikari just nodded. "No problem mama!" She answered me cheerfully. I wanted hug her but I control myself. 'She is too cute!' I scream in my mind.

Normal pov.

Hikari and Lucy walk hand in hand to the nearest café. Hikari wanted to eat anything Lucy wanted to. Lucy then decided to take her to her favourite café near the guild. Before they even enter the café, Lucy heard her name being called by familiar voice.

"LUCY! HIKARI!" Natsu shouted while running towards them.

"Hello Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to join you guys!" Natsu huffed. "I waited the two of you at the guild but looks like you're late. I wanted to check on you guys and somehow, I see you here." Natsu explain breathlessly.

"Good morning Papa!" Hikari greeted.

"Oh, morning Hikari!" Natsu answered.

"W-wait, why Hikari call you papa?" Lucy shuttered, a little embarrassed.

Hikari wanted to answer but Natsu stopped her. "I will tell you later. But now, I am starving! Right Hikari?"

"Yups! I wanna eat!" Hikari shouted excitedly.

Lucy sighed and grinned. "Yosh! LET'S EAT! But if you want to join us, you will pay okay Natsu!" Lucy smirks and grabs Hikari's hand "Let's make Papa pay okay Hikari!" Lucy giggles.

"Papa will pay!" Hikari cheered.

"Aww.. Lucyy!" Natsu whined.

The three of them is having a good time together. Hikari and Natsu could not stop themselves, devouring everything served to them. Lucy just giggle and frowning. Now I have to deal with two Natsu. But, the little one is too cute in her own way. I sighed in defeat. This will be a long day.

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
